Kacey Simon
Kacey Simon is the lead protagonist in How to Rock. Kacey was once a snobby, self-centered, popular girl who ruled the school. However, her status took a dive after she was saddled with braces and glasses. Shunned by her former friends, Kacey found a new way to shine: through her music. She later started to become nicer, but still wears designer clothing! Personality Kacey Simon is a bold, confident teenager who isn't afraid to shine. After realizing that popularity isn't the answer to everything, she now has a much clearer view of the world and understands that her friends like her for who she is, instead of the manipulative queen bee who gets whatever she wants. She can sometimes be mean and bossy, but in the end Kacey always learns her lesson. If you want to be like her, sing well and be obsessed with your cell phone! Background In How to Rock Braces and Glasses, the story of Kacey Simon's fall from the popular clique is told. She is the leader of the Perfs, but when she accidentally chips her tootha and her vision starts to worsen, it turns out that she must get braces and glasses. Discovering this, her friends dump her because they are afraid that being seen with her will ruin their reputation. Kacey soon realizes they aren't her real friends and forms a new friendship with the band Gravity 4, which consists of Zander Robbins, Stevie Baskara, Nelson Baxter, and Kevin Reed. They accepted her for who she is, unlike her old "friends", and let her become the lead singer of the band. Their band name is now Gravity 5 because of their newest member. In How to Rock a Messy Bet, Kacey realizes that she is obsessed with her cell phone. She, Zander, Stevie, Nelson and Kevin make a bet, declaring that whoever gives in to their obsession has to clean up the band room before their next gig. Temptation arises when she learns that the boy she likes, Tony Cardella, had sent her a text message. She goes the whole day trying to get the others to crack and succeeds. Kacey ends up winning the bet and making the date with Tony. Even though she won, she still helped everyone tidy up the hangout. In How to Rock a Guest List, Kacey is invited to Justin Cole's annual party and convinces him to let the rest of Gravity 5 attend. However, when Molly informs her that Gravity 5 will mark her loser reputation, Kacey defends her friends but then realizes that Molly is right. She tries to train them to act cool. When they arrive at the party, the group is up to their antics again, and she scrambles to make them behave. But to her surprise, Justin Cole throws her out of the party instead of Zander, Stevie, Nelson and Kevin. Fortunately, her friends stick up for her so that she can stay. To make it up to Justin, she and the rest of Gravity 5 perform Hey Now and end up rocking the place. In How to Rock a Statue, Kacey doesn't want Molly to win the school art competition so she gets Zander to submit his own art into the contest. He makes a sculpture of Kacey, but to her dismay, there are a few minor flaws that she, of course, has to fix. She tries to tweak the nose against Zander's wishes but accidentally breaks it off and then shatters the rest of it. She poses as Zander's statue, but he finds out that it's actually the real Kacey when she accidentally laughs. She finds out that Molly had cheated and gets her disqualified, as well as Zander. But she makes up with Zander in the end, and he thanks her for pulling through for him. In How to Rock a Music Video, Kacey pressures her band to make a music video after the Perfs make a highly successful one, but her pushy attitude causes problems. Before learns that the world doesn't revolve around her, she gets kicked out of Gravity 5 and back to the Perfs but not in same position she's used to. In How to Rock an Election, Kacey tries to get Big Time Rush to perform at Brewster High so that she can win the election for class president. She does whatever she can by going to a signing and begging them to come to her school. Unfortunately, her plan fails so she has to go backstage in their dressing room where she pretends to be a pizza delivery girl. At first they first think that she's crazy, but in the end they surprise her by showing up at the school. Kevin then becomes class president, as she supports him by dropping out of the election because she realizes that friendship is more important than popularity. In How to Rock a Newscast, Kacey and Molly vie for Stevie's attention to become Head Reporter for their school news broadcast in which Stevie is in charge of. When Stevie chooses Kacey, she comes up with a fake story about how Brewster High is infested with mold but becomes guilty when people start to freak out about it. In the end she tells Stevie the truth. She's upset, but is glad that Kacey was honest with her. Relationships with Other Characters Stevie Baskara Status: Best Friends Kacey and Stevie have become very close friends, even though at first they weren't very fond of each other. These two have become very close since the first episode and have grown quiet fond of each other. They always have each other's backs. In later episodes, Kacey and Stevie end up hugging, they seem to grow closer ever episode. (See: Stacey) Zander Robbins Status: Close Friends (Possible Crush) Zacey seems to be a strong, friendly relationship. Since the first episode they've had instant chemistry, especially after Kacey's social downfall. Zander and Kacey have stuck together through everything and it's not a surprise if they end up together later on in the series. (See: Zacey) Kevin Reed Status: Friends It is shown that Kevin and Kacey are good friends, It is also shown that Kevin does alittle flirting once in awhile with Kacey through the episodes,like when Kacey smiles at Kevin,Nelson and Zander he says he really likes that face and she smiles.It is rumored that Kevin has a crush on Kacey but is still not confirmed. (See: Kavin) Molly Garfunkel Status: Enemies; Ex-Best Friends These two girls used to be best friends. but as soon as Kacey downgrades from being the "most popular girl of the school" to "one of the losers" of the school, she realizes that Molly is not her friend. Nelson Baxter Status: Friends Kacey and Nelson are seen to be good friends. Kacey i mostly seen with Nelson when he needs help on how to impress Grace. Kacey helps him with his fear of talking to Grace. (See: Kason ) Quotes "Peace Out Girl Scout!" "Bless your honey suckel heart" Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gravity 5 Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Simon family